1 hanggang 10
by North of the North
Summary: Mateo ay isang tinedyer na ipinanganak na may kakayahan upang tingnan ang mga numero sa itaas ng ulo ng tao na sinasabing paano mapanganib ang mga ito ay, at sa pagbibinata ay nagsisimula upang makakuha ng mga kislap sa mga nakaraan ng mga tao tungkol sa kung bakit ang mga ito ay lubhang mapanganib. Ang bagong transfer sa school, isang albino, isang 10.


1 to 10 Tagalog version

27 Feb 19

* * *

Title: 1 hanggang 10

Buod:

Mateo ay isang tinedyer na ipinanganak na may kakayahan upang tingnan ang mga numero sa itaas ng ulo ng tao na sinasabing paano mapanganib ang mga ito ay, at sa pagbibinata ay nagsisimula upang makakuha ng mga kislap sa mga nakaraan ng mga tao tungkol sa kung bakit ang mga ito ay lubhang mapanganib. Ang bagong transfer sa school, isang albino, isang 10, at alalahanin Mateo ay kung gaano kalapit tila siya ay trying sa kumuha sa kanya.

* * *

**A/N: Habang ang aking step-Nanay ay Phillipino, may ay walang pagsasanay pagsulat o pagbasa ng mga Tagalog at lang alam kung paano simulan ang pakikipag-usap, sumayaw maharlika Hi-Way, at lutuin ang Phillipino pagkain. Mangyaring ituro ang anumang pagkakamali sa akin.**

* * *

Mateo ay isang tinedyer na ipinanganak na may kakayahan upang tingnan ang mga numero sa itaas ng mga ulo ng ng mga tao na nagsasabi kung paano mapanganib ang mga ito ay, at nagsisimula sa pagbibinata upang simulan upang makakuha ng mga kislap sa mga nakaraan ng mga tao tungkol sa kung bakit ang mga ito ay lubhang mapanganib. At yaong mga pagsulyap ay gawing mas mas alam niya ang mga tao.

Isang normal na bata ay magiging isang isang, siguro ng dalawa kapag sila ay nagagalit dahil... na rin... maaaring mangyari ang aksidente. Halimbawa, ano kaya kung anak ay nagtulak sa isang tao at sila ay nagpatirapa at pindutin ang kanilang ulo at na nauwi ang pagpatay sa kanila?

Mapanganib.

Lahat ay maaaring maging nakamamatay kung itinulak sapat, pagkatapos ng lahat.

Ang isang beses na pumunta siya papunta sa isang base militar sa kanyang mga kapatid, na nang makita niya ang pinakamataas na bilang siya 'y may-isang pitong. Siguro may sapat na kakayahan at sinanay upang pumatay ng mga tao. Marahil.

Na naghahatid sa kanya sa mga bagong bata sa paaralan. Albino kasama ng 10 sa itaas ng kanyang ulo. Ang isa ay nagngangalang Gilbert na na maging ang kanyang mga kaibigan at makakuha ng malapit sa kanya.

Umasa siyang hindi niya pagiging paranoid. Umaasa siya na kanyang hindi pag-uulat siya hindi nagpapalala ng isang aktwal na killer. Pero ano ang masasabi niya? Na pinaghihinalaang niya ang isang tao ay mapanganib? At kung paano niya ipaliliwanag na? Sa ngayon, bagaman, siya lang subukan at magalang panatilihin siya palayo. Siguro siya lang ang isang mabait na bata, ngunit hindi kailanman siya ay mali tungkol sa kanya, well, Umm kakayahan bago. Si Ano sa Gilbert? At ay siya lang talaga ang pagiging paranoid na pag-iisip na maaaring siya ay sinusubukan upang makakuha ng malapit sa kanya sa isang araw na paslangin siya?

* * *

* Naidugtong *

* * *

...

Kaya dito siya ay, natigil noong high school pa muli. Ipinagkaloob, sa pagkakataong ito ay sa kanyang sariling kagustuhan at hindi dahil sa kanyang nakababatang kapatid na nagpapadala sa kanya pabalik pa muli upang panatilihin siya sa daan. Nope, ito ang bona fide ay okey ang kanyang likas na mabuti, gumagawa ang mga ito bilang isang lingap para Franny pantalon na gustong makatiyak na ang kanyang batang Canada siya.

Pagkatapos ng lahat, walang katapusan na narinig ng pagkuha ito matagal na reawaken matapos mamatay ang isang bansa? Ito ay walang kaparis. Laging isinilang ng bansa na sila ay makilala. Pero sa totoo lang tila Mateo walang clue kung sino siya talaga. Gilbert nagbantay sa kanya para sa mga buwan ngayon at kailanman na ibinigay niya ang anumang pahiwatig na kahit alam niya kung sino siya at pupunta lang tungkol sa pagiging isang tao para sa ano ba ito. Parang hindi siya kahit na madama ang mga damdamin ng kanyang sariling mga mamamayan!

Gusto niya maging ang nakuha sa isang labanan at sinuntok ang ilang taong malapit sa para lang makita ang reaksyon ni Mateo... at bukod sa mga pinagtiwalaan tingnan at isang paghihinala kaagad pagdating guro pagkaalis ng Mateo, maayos niya hindi nakuha ang reaksyon niya ay hinahanap mula sa kanya.

Umalis na siya kasama ang medyo ang awkward na kalagayan.

Oo, anak ni France ay nabubuhay, o hindi bababa sa tila sa matagumpay na reincarnated, ngunit ay siya pa ring isang bansa? Kumikilos sa siya na nga... pantao. Nilabag daw niya ang siklo ng re-inkarnasyon kung saan siya ay dumating bumalik pero hindi lubos at manatiling tao sa buong buhay na ito? Siya ba ay magagawang upang i-unlock ang mga alaala niya sa huli ngunit walang kapangyarihan sa bansa ay may?

O hindi ay ito talaga ang kanyang mga anak at siya ay mali at ito ay isang tao na lamang ang nangyari para magmukhang bawat solong re-inkarnasyon ng Canada noon sa ngayon? At sa kahit na karamihan sa kanyang mga gawi din? Prussia ay hindi alam kung ano ang iisipin, o kahit ano na tumawag sa France tungkol sa. Na talagang siya ay gawin kaagad o Franny pantalon ay masyadong nag-alala maghintay muli at talagang darating dito mismo... at na magiging isang gulo. Ayaw niyang mag-alala o madama masaktan kung ang bagong bersyon ng Mathew Williams hindi alalahanin ang kanyang lumang tayahin ng Ama na kanyang kaibigan.

Kaya, umalis na siya kasama ang mga tanong na ito... Ano ang dapat niyang gawin dito?


End file.
